In communication using TCP/IP, a communication device is capable of possessing an IP address having a unique value for each device, and a name, which is for expressing the device, corresponding to the IP address. The IP address and the name of the device corresponding to this address are managed by a domain name server so that the same device name will not appear in duplicate on the same network. By using the device name, therefore, a user of the network is capable of accessing a specific communication device in the network.
According to the specifications of short-distance wireless communication, it is possible for a device that is used in order to connect to a short-distance wireless communication network to have a name for expressing the device in addition to a unique address. However, a short-distance wireless communication network is temporary and there are cases where there is no arrangement for managing device names collectively as in the manner of a domain name server. Communications equipment using such a short-distance wireless communication system often is assigned a device name beforehand by the manufacturer of the equipment and the name is recorded within the device.
In a case where a device name has been pre-assigned at the time of manufacture, the same device names are assigned as an initial value to communication devices having the same format. If the communication device is one having input means, it is possible to use the input means to change the name that has been set as the initial value. However, equipment such as printers, scanners, digital still cameras and digital video cameras often do not have input means capable of changing a name that has been set as an initial value. In a case where a communication device is connected to such equipment internally or externally and wireless communication is performed between such pieces of equipment, the user must identify the equipment by the previously set device name.
For example, if a plurality of printers of the same model each internally incorporating a communication device having the name “PRINTER” exist on the same short-distance wireless communication network, the user cannot access a specific printer by the name “PRINTER”. Such a system is inconvenient.